Demonlord in Hogwarts
by cheriesluv
Summary: Raenef is a young demonlord, who wishes is blind to his servants affection. Yeah, he's a bit dim . He uses magic outside of all the demonlords' territories and the Minestry of Magic finds out and ships him to Hogwarts to learn magic. Full summary inside.
1. Just not right

**A/N**: First fic! I need your support and new ideas are always welcome! And I love reveiws!

**Disclaimer**: None of thecharacters are mine! Only the plot and some of the small places that are barely mentioned are mine.

**Warning**: Slash between Raenef V and Eclipse. And some not too polite language in the future,.

**Summary**: This is set right after Volume 7. Anyway, raenef decides that he wanted to travel to a city to visit a fair, but he never quite reached it. He was intercepted by a group of clerics gone bad. As he uses his magic to defend himself and to fight back, the Minestry of Magic notices his power being used. Raenef didn't realiz that he wasn't in th territory of any Demon Lord. Hewas actually in a freeland, where it was unclaimed territory. Thus his magic was there for everone who knows how to, to notice. He gets sent to Hogwarts to better control his 'accidental magic', as th minesrt officials had convinced themselves it was. BTW, Please read and review! This is my first story and I want to know what you think of it.

**Chapter 1: Just not right**

Raenef looked out of the window in his chamber. As he looked at the glittering stars, he thought of his friends, back on the streets. They might have been good at gathering information, but he somehow doubted that they would know that he had become a Demonlord. They were no doubt worried about him.

He lifted his head slightly when he noticed Eclipse had come to sit beside him."You are not well, my lord." he said softly.

"I'm used to the streets. Even though I've been here for nearly a year, I still miss them." Raenef whispered softly.

"It is only to be expected. You will grow used to this soon enough."

"I hope so..."

The stars twinkled as Raenef put his face on his hands."I really miss them..." As the sentence trailed off, Eclipse noticed that his lord's breathing pattern had changed. His lips twiched as he lifted Raenef onto his arms.

"Go." With that whispered word, Eclipsed appeared on Raenef's bed. As he tucked him in, his hands breifly lingered over the closed eyelids. And then he was gone.

Outside the chamber, in his own room, Eclipse contemplated the situation he had gotten himself into. It wasn't right that he, a servant, would even think of the lord he served in the way he did Raenef. Hastily, he pushed those thights aside, convinceing himself that this was actally just a passing fancy.

It just wan't right.

Sighing at his oun predicament, he walked to his bed. There, he sat a while, thinking about all that he had been through in his long life. The war, his masters and then meeting Raenef. He wasn't delusional, and knew the implications of his thoughts.

It apparently meant he was attracted to his lord. But that could never be. It just want' right.

He kept repeating it to himself, but he knew that he didn't care anyway. Rules were made to be broken, right?


	2. To Alphronis

**Disclaimer**: I still dont own any of the characters... but I wish I did.

**Chapter 2: To Alphronis**

With a groan, Raenef blearily opened his eyes and squinted at the sunlight. How he hated the sunlight!It was so annoying, always shining in his eyes. He breifly considered Dark Arrow-ing his window before deciding not to.

If he recalled correctly, in The Book of Formal Etiquette in Court, Chapter XII, Paragraph nine, it said something along the lines of 'It is unbecoming of a demon lord to destroy his own property in frustration of something not caused by his material enemies.'

Withholding a groan of frustration, he got up and did whatever it was that demonlords did in the morning. As he Go-ed himself to the breakfast room, he seated himself at the head of the table. He was agianst this, but he wanted to make Eclipse proud by doing what was expected of a demon lord, and for once, properly acting like one.

As he quickly ate the omelet that was on his plate. He quickly gulped own his glass of milk.

"Eclipse!" He called in excitement."Today, we will be going to see the city of Alphronis! I heard there was to be a festival celebrating the 100th aniversary of the viallage!"

Eclipse looked up from his tome and nodded his head slightly. "Very well, my lord. In the meantime, we must stop by Zulffin City to see why they haven't presented you with the offering that was due two weeks ago."

Sighing in exasperation, Raenef replied, "Then we cna do that. But i want to go to the fair first!"

"Very well, my lord."

Quickly, Raenef wrapped his cloak around him and turned around to see that Eclipse had a already donned his cloak. "I feel like walking! I know that teleporting woud be much faster, but I feel like walking. Can we do that?"

"Lord Raenef, you are the one who is supposed to decide, not I. If you so wish, then we can walk." calmly relied Eclipse.

Raenef cheered as they started on the long trek to Alphronis.

"Eclipse? Why is it that the humans are always celebrating things that have already happened in the past?"

"That would be mostly due to human stupidity. They beleive that just because their town had been built, it will be there always. They do not ever consider the possibility that their precious homes could be easily destroyed."

Raenef nodded his head in understanding before falling silent. As the both wandered in their own thoughts, they failed to notice that the day had gone by now and that the sky was steadily getting darker.

Suddenly, Ecipse's eyes snapped up and contracted. Before Raenef could blink, he had been teleported away from where he was standing and where he had once stood, there was a large crater that looked to be recently made.

As hiseyed looked around frantically for the culprit, his eyed widdened. He took a deep breath before venturing to speak,"Eclipse, I dont think we're on the path to Alphronis anymore."

Eclipse only nodded his head in agreement before chaos broke out.


	3. At the Minestry of Magic

**Disclaimer**: These characters still aren't mine, and I still wish they were... but until then, I'd have to settle with just writing stories about them!

**Chaper 3 At the Minestry of Magic**

"Flames of Rased!"

"Light's Blades!"

"Redemption's Curse!"

Several more spells were were shouted at once as they were all aimed towards the demons that had dared to stray onto the land that they had claimed as their own (not that it was official, of course).

Ecilipse's eyes widdened almost comically large. With a hurried "Go!", he had manged to safely bring him and his master out of danger's path. They reappeared a short distance away from where they were attacked by the rogue clerics.

"Elemental Sheild, Level Nine!" After the spell that Eclipse had hastily cast, they were enveloped in a bubble that would be able to deflet the spells coming at them for a few minutes.

Meanwhile, Raenef had unfrozen from his position. "Dark Arrow! Black Whirlwind! Chaos Darts!" Attack after attack was fired, together, Eclipse and he had managed to finish off most of the clerics that has sought them out.

The last one standing, was a tall cleric with light brown hair. He sucked in a deep breath and exhaled as he brought up his staff. It was him against two very strong demons. He was going to lose, and he knew it. But he wasn't aiming to defeat them, he was aiming to at least injure them a little bit. "Ras-" He never got to finish casting the spell.

In fact, he wouldn't be speaking again.

In this lifetime, at least.

Raenef looked over the dead man, before turning his head away.

Eclipse just looked at the man and continued walking on a path that he decided must lead to the right way. But just because your old and wise, doesn't mean that you could find your way out of a extremely large and old forest that you had gotten lost in. But Eclipse's train of thought just didn't comprehend that fact.

As he walked, Raenef quickly caught up with him. They were walking for a few hours with very few disturbances. When the sun set, they set some stones in a ring. "Dark Flame..." with the softly whispered spell, a black flame hovered within the ring of stones. It was small, but it was at least warm.

Raenef, not feeling particularly hungry after the attack, just laid down and was quickly asleep. Eclipse spent a while looking into the fire, before he, too, retired.

..ooOAt the Minestry of MagicOoo..

"JUST WHERE DID THE SIGNALS COME FROM, YOU IMBECILES!?" Cornelius Fudge was yelling his head off at the extremely dim-witted people that he had hired. He dabbed his sweaty brow with his handkerchief as he continued to yell at the idiots that worked in the offices. Honesty! What did they teach these people nowadays?!

Fudge let his beady eyes roam around a bit, looking at the chaos that was in the Minestry of Magic. Imoprtant documents were scattered all across the floor as well as on the desks. His Aurors were in a mess, trying to figure out what had caused such massive vibrations to go through their Accidental Magic Detector. There had been an enormous wave of dark magic that had appeared out of now where.

Now, they just had to figure out who had caused it...

Too bad it wasn't as easy as it had sounded. They were searching throughout the Wizarding World as well as the Muggle World. They still had yet to find the cause of the disturbance.

"Minister Fudge! We have found the cause of disturbance! Apparently, it's from the Muggles. It's in a place called K-K-Kareeea??" Fudge slapped a hand in front of his face. These morons that he had hired couldn't even pronounce the name of a country?!

Fudge just followed the man to the group that had found the owner of the magical signature. It was no surprise to him that the group that had found the source was Shacklebolt, Tonks (here, he _was_ a bit surprised.), and Moody, who he had recently re-employed.

"Well?! Whay are you still standing there? Send out a letter requesting a trail as soon as possible immediately!!" Fudge was yelling as loud as his voice would go (and that's pretty darn loud) at the people who were still standing there.

As soom as Fuge was done ranting at them, they quickly sprang to action. They all scrambled to get the quill and parchments. Tonks tripped over her own feet as she was moving to go to get an owl, and Shacklebolt and Moody were arguing over who got to write the letter.

In the end, though, they still managed to get everything done in record time and the Eagle Owl was on his way to the Unpronouncible Country (aka Korea ).

The Minestry of Magic and all her occupents finally settled down and returned to their work, reassured that whoever had caused to magical backlash would soon be captured.


	4. The unfortunate owl

**A/N**: To mochiusagi: I know that this is the first, and I hope it wont be the last. I'll try to update at least once a week, and probably more when there's a vacation. And of course Eclipse is going to Hogwarts, too! It wouldn't be any fun if he weren't going, now would it?

Reveiws are loved and encourage me to write better and more! And if there's any problem with my stories, please tell me, so I can fix it! I have yet to have this story beta-ed.

**Diclaimer:** I STILL dont own either the Demon Dairy nor Harry Potter... if I did own them, then I would be on a pernament vaction! (drools at the thought)

**Chapter 4: The unfortunate owl**

Bleary eyes blinked at the sky as Raenef got up. Eclipse was already up and making breakfast. Apparently, he had been up for a while already, and had caught the rabbits that were currently being roasted. Raenef blinked. What a weird bird, he had never seen one like it before. Eclipse looked up from his cooking and seeing that his master was awake.

"There is a lake about two miles in the north. There you can bathe." Eclipse gestured towards the a clump of trees.

Raenef looked there for a moment and gathered a spare set of clothes. He needed a bath if he was going to travel for the rest of the day. He started in the direction that Eclipse that pointed towards, unaware of his servant's intense gaze burning through his head.

OOOooo... At the river ...oooOOO

Raenef's head burst through the surface og the water, as he smiled. The water was a bit cool, but it was still refreshing. He finished taking his bath and swam to the bank of the river as he toweled himself dry and put on his traveling clothes. This one was a deep blue and had lotus blossoms scattered all over it.

He had thought it was silly to wear such a garment when traveling, but Eclipse had insisted saying 'A demonlord must always present himself worthy of his status, and that means wearimg the clothes worthey of a lord, even when you are traveling.'

Raenef was tying the sash absently as he started on his way back to cmp, and more importantly, breakfast. As he made his way back to Eclipse, he looked to the sky. Was that a owl?! What was it doing in brad daylight?! He knew for a fact that owls were nocturnal, which meant that they were supposed to only come out at night.

Raenef shook his head and looked back at the sky; he wasn't seeing things, there really was a owl that was coming towards him!Raenef continued walking; his breakfast was more important than a bird that was behaving oddly.

Soon, he reached the camp. He was handed a plate that had a rabbit (whole; Eclipse knew about Raenef's rediculously big appetite.), some berries and a cup of water.

He took his time savoring his breakfast before his sensitive ears heard the strongs wingbeats of a bird. He sighed. Couldn't the dum bird that should be asleep leave him alone?!

He looked up from his breakfast, only to see that the Eagle owl was headed his way. Tied around it's leg seemed to be a peice of parchment.

The owl looked at him in annoyance for not stopping and walking on, even when he had already seen the bird.

The owl landed in front of Raenef and stuck out it's leg. As Raenef stred at the bird, the owl hooted in impatience. She was getting tired of sticking out her leg.

Eclipse blinked at the owl, before he reached out and untied the peice of parchment from the owl's leg.

Satisfied that her message had gone across, the owl looked for something to eat. Seeing the plate of food that was in front of her, she bent down and took the leftover rabbit in her beak before swallowing it in one gulp.

Raenef could only stare in shock that a bird had dared to eat from his plate, and without his permission, too! Raenef growled as he lunged at the bird.

"Get back here! That was my breakfast that you just ate!!" Raenef was shouting curses at the owl, but all the bird did was look at him in amusement before flying to land on a highbranch that she was sure Raenef couldn't reach.

That was, until he jumped and his body seemed to have disappered from the ground only to reapper in front of her moments later. The owl's beak fell open in shock as Raenef grabbed the owl around the neck and proceded to try to strangle his brwakfast out of the bird.

Meanwhile, ignoring his master's antics, Eclipse had started reading the letter. As he let his eyed look over the peice of parchment that was held in his hands.

his eyes glowed in anger; how dare these people attempt to control his master's use of his magic! It was simnply unheard of, a group of suicidal people that had dared to challenge his master's authority by attempting to control his magic. As his anger grew, a flame grew in his hands, burning the letter to ashes.

The owl was squaking in anger at Raenef trying to choke her and the fact that Eclipse had dared to burn the letter. Oh well, since he had burned the letter, she assumed that he didn't plan on sending a reply. Thus, with a final stroke of her strong wings, she broke free from Raenef's hold.

With a final glare backwards, she started flying back to Great Britain.

That is, until she wasinpaled with a stick and she was taken by Eclipse. He quickly turned the unfortunate messanger into Raenef's breakfast, to make up for the rabbit the owl had eathen.


	5. The brilliant plan

**Disclaimer:** I have yet to gain possession of the manga nor the book. If I did have possession, then I would mess everything up...

**Chaper 5: The brilliant plan **

OOOooo... At the Minestry of Magic ...oooOOO

Day after day, the Aurors at the Ministry of Magic waited with baited breath as they hopes that the owl would soon return (but of course we know that's not going to happen). Eventually, they gave up, assuming that the owl had never managed to get to Korea. They would just have to find another owl that would be able to reach such a far land.

"Why I have to do it, I'll never know. Why do I have to send a bloody owl to a bloody kid that's in a bloody place that is over 5000 bloody miles away from England!" Shacklebolt was mumbling under his breath. The Minister had suddenly gotten it into his head that 30 owls needed to be sent to Korea, and for some reason, they never returned.

Shacklebolt's eye was twitching by now. "This is absurd!" and with that, he stomped to the Minister's office.

He threw opened the door and stomped over to the Minister of Magic.

"This is getting ridiculous! We've sent a troubling amount of owls to that country and none of them have so far returned! I say that we should just send a team of Aurors to that place instead of owls. That way, it's more possible that we would meet the kid and convince him (or her) that he has to come here! Such use of magic is illegal, not to mention dangerous..." here, the annoyed auror finally paused for breath.

Fudge was staring at him in shock. Suddenly, he smiled.

"Why, that is a brilliant idea! Why have I never thought of that?" Fudge was turning giddy with excitement.

Shacklebolt's eye twitched even harder.

"Prepare a team of aurors to take with you! You will lead the mission since you were the one to suggest such an amazing idea!"

Shacklebolt was really regretting his decision now.

"In fact, why don't you choose who will go along? I'm sure you will find the correct people."

Shacklebolt's eye's lit up... he could call Dumbledore!

"But of course, they must be trained aurors, as I had stated earlier. Safety is very important!" and with that, the Minister of Magic turned around and walked away.

Kingsley Shacklebolt wasn't very happy with this. But none the less, he was certain that he could find some Order of the Phoenix members amongst the aurors.

He took a piece of parchment and a nearby quill as he thought of who to bring with him.

He grimaced as Nymphadora Tonks entered his mind. She was clumsy, but she was a Phoenix member, not to mention a skilled auror that was a powerful witch as well.

Who else? Hmmmm, how about Arthur Weasley? He was fairly good at dueling...

Shacklebolt absently wrote down the people he had chosen. So far, he had Tonks, Arthur, and another that currently wasn't a Order member. But they were still trustworthy and powerful wizards.

As he looked at the short list of four currently held in his hands (including himself, of course), he briefly considered getting a few more people but then dismissed the idea after he remembered that he was just getting a kid.

He conveniently happened to forget that the kid was extremely strong for him to be detected half- way around the world, and that the before mentioned kid was getting in trouble.

OOOooo... Back with Raenef in unclaimed territory ...oooOOO

Raenef was happily chatting Eclipse's ears out as his loyal servant pretended to listen to him ramble on about the many owls that they had spotted.

Those bids just kept coming, and with the same message, too.

So, of course, he turned them into meals. His master had gotten quite fond of eating those birds. He hadn't eaten them before, but they certainly didn't taste bad...

In fact, they tasted quite good.

Eclipse looked around as he extended his senses. There was nothing that he recognized for miles around. There was just territory that they were unfamiliar with.

But, still, his master wanted them to go on, and hopefully, they would meet familiar lands again.

That was very unlikely, though. In fact, it seemed that the more they walked, the more lost they got. (It had escaped their minds that they could have just Go-ed themselves to their destination, but the author had a reason for them to be lost, so they will remain lost.)

Eclipse tensed slightly as he heard several 'pops' resounding through the forest. Even his master had stopped talking as he tensed slightly in anticipation.

Several figures wearing robes appeared in front of them. There were four in all, and they looked slightly annoyed.

"Would you care to tell us what has happened to all the owls we had sent you?" The apparent leader asked.

Eclipse started to answer, "What owls? We had-" he was abruptly cut off by his naive and trusting master.

"You were the ones who sent it?! They were great! Thanks lots! They tasted so great!" With that, his master fell silent as he finished blabbing everything out.

Eclipse looked on in amusement to see what the foreigners would do. They certainly didn't look too please to know that their precious birds were eaten.

"Are you implying that you have eaten ALL the owls we had sent?!" The one who had previously talked was yelling by now.

A woman with pink hair was giggling very hard as she listened to them banter like kids.

Eclipse's eye's were narrowed. How dare they be so impolite to his master. He would have to teach them a lesson. But as Raenef glanced in his direction, he noticed that his servant was getting annoyed. Uh oh. That could only mean bad news for their visitors. He decided to save them, after all, they WERE the ones who had sent him all those delicious owls.

"I'm aware that those owls are yours. I will repay you-" Here, a person with blond hair and green eyes snorted.

"Kid, I doubt that you could afford all those owls... they are long distance owls and they are quite expensive."

Raenef glared at him. "I will be able to afford them. But, as I was saying... the owls will be paid for. Now, onto the point. What are you doing here, and who are you?"

The apparent leader stepped forward and answered, "I am Kingley Shacklebolt, there with the red hair is Arthur Weasley, the woman with the pink hair is Nymphadora Tonks, and the blond you had just talked to is called Hueglin Moss."

Raenef nodded his head (he had learned earlier on that a lord shouldn't bow so humbly as he had in the first meeting with the other demonlords.)

"That is the Demonlord Raenef and I am Eclipse, demon of the third order." Eclipse had not forgotten to introduce Raenef before himself, after all, it was common courtesy that he, as a servant, be introduced after his master.

The group of aurors that stood before them was a little uneasy at the titles that the demon had given themselves. They were more worried about the 'demonlord' than the demon of the third order. This was logical, since they didn't know what a demon of the third order was, but by name alone, even an idiot could have figured out that a demonlord was exactly that; a demonlord. But they knew that the two standing in front of them were dangerous.

It was common knowledge that even the weakest demon was pretty strong, let alone these two.

Moss burst out laughing. "That was a good joke, kid! You had me going for a while. Demons became extinct in the Hangma War, when they were all destroyed." This was stated with arrogance. "Boy, do not pretend to be a demon. They are inferior to us!"

By now, Eclipse was barely reigning in his temper and he was barely restrained by Raenef. And Raenef was fast losing his patience as well.

"How are you so certain that demons are extinct, hmmm?" A voice drawls from a low hanging branch.

"Ah! Lord Krayon, how kind of you to join us!" Raenef walked towards the overly famine lord and started filling him in on what was going on.

"... and here we are." Raenef was breathing heavily by now. This could only be because he had been talking at a extremely fast rate.

Krayon had an eyebrow raised as he turned to face the group of aurors. "I see. This is extremely interesting. But you are a lord, and thus, you can do whatever you want. Same as me." By the time he was done talking, Krayon was grinning and he had an arm draped over Raenef's shoulder. "You never cease to amuse me!"

Raenef just looked at him, blinked, and looked back at the aurors.

"During all this commotion, I believe that you have forgotten the important thing, which is why are you here?!" Eclipse was positively fuming by now. His curiosity was unsated and he was annoyed that these foolish humans had dared to so casually address his lord. Did he mention that he still didn't know what was going on!?

Shacklebolt gave an embarrassed cough as his eyes shifted to the other two auror members for support. they nodded at him and Tonks gave him a thumb's up.

"Well... What we have come here for is that apparently, an underage wizard had knowingly performed some powerful magics in an area near muggles. So , we have come to take you to the Wizengamot and to give you the proper punishment. You could have been noticed by the muggles!"


End file.
